Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War
Strategia czasu rzeczywistegoright, wyprodukowana przez studio Relic Entertaiment i wydana przez THQ. Ukazała się 20 września 2004 roku na świecie i 22 października 2004 roku w Polsce. Doczekała się trzech roszszerzeń - Winter Assault (2005), Dark Crusade (2006) oraz Soulstorm (2008), a także sequela, Dawn of War II (2009). Bazuje na stworzonej przez Games Workshop w 1987 roku popularnej grze stołowej Warhammer 40,000. Rozgrywka Jest to strategia czasu rzeczywistego, gdzie toczymy średniej skali bitwy. Gracz kontroluje jednostki piechoty oraz pojazdy. By zyskać dostęp do coraz potężniejszych jednostek, gracz musi rozbudowywać swoją bazę, wybudować odpowiednie budynki, lub opracować dane ulepszenia. Armia dzieli się na wiele różnych typów jednostek - piechotę, ciężką piechotę, super-ciężką piechotę, pojazdy oraz pojazdy kroczące. Każda ma inne zastosowanie na polu bitwy, słabości i mocne strony. Do rozwoju używa się różnych rodzajów surowców, głównie rekwizycji oraz energii. Tą pierwszą zdobywa się poprzez przejmowanie odpowiednich punktów, a energię poprzez budowę generatorów. Gra zawiera 4 znane z gry stołowej frakcje - Kosmicznych Marines, Orków, Eldarów oraz Chaos. W trybie dla jednego gracza pojawia się również kilka jednostek Gwardii Imperialnej. Kampania wiedzie gracza przez 11 zróżnicowanych misji, możliwe są także rozgrywki sieciowe dla maksymalnie ośmiu graczy. Warunki zwycięstwa można wybrać - są takie jak eliminacja wrogiego dowódcy, zniszczenie bazy głównej, lub przejęcie kontroli nad kluczowymi punktami na mapie. W kampanii dostępni są tylko Kosmiczni Marines i Gwardia Imperialna w niektórych misjach. W sieci gracz może wybrać dowolną frakcję, poza Gwardią. Fabuła Akcja gry ma miejsca na planecie Tartarus. Świat ten został najechany przez Orków. Rozproszone siły Gwardii Imperialnej próbowały bezskutecznie odeprzeć obcych. W końcu Orkowie zaatakowali port kosmiczny. Właśnie wtedy do akcji włączyły się Krwawe Kruki pod wodzą Gabriela Angelosa. Po obronieniu i odbiciu wielu ważnych miejsc, Marines przystąpili do ataku na główną bazę Orków. Atak udał się, obóz został zrównany z ziemią, a Herszt zabity. Po ataku do Krwawych Kruków doszła informacja, że zwiadowcy zauważyli statek z symbolami Chaosu, co może świadczyć o ich obecności na planecie. Niedługo potem na Tartarusa przyleciał Inkwizytor Toth, przynosząc ze sobą drugą bardzo nie dobrą informacje. Za trzy dni miała nadejść Burza Spaczni, która mogła pochłonąć planetę na całą wieczność. Gabriel Angelos jednak nie zarządził odwrotu. Pragnął dowiedzieć się, czego siły Chaosu szukają na planecie. Zwiadowcy donieśli mu poza tym, że niedaleko od obozu orków (albo raczej tego co z niego zostało) powstał potężny wykop. Marines udali się tam, spotykając Eldarów ze Światostatku Biel-Tan. Krwawe Kruki musieli przebijać się przez obcych aż do miejsca wykopu. Okazało się, że w środku znajdował się ołtarz ofiarny Chaosu. W międzyczasie, Kronikarzowi Isadorowi Aikosowi, przyjacielowi Gabriela, objawił się Czarnoksiężnik Chaosu, naprowadzając go na Górę Korath. Aikos, nie mówiąc nic Angelosowi o Czarnoksiężniku, zalecił udać się właśnie tam. Na miejscu już czekali Eldarzy. Marines stoczyli bardzo ciężką bitwę, nim dostali się na szczyt. Znajdowała się tam potężna świątynia Chaosu, którą obcy zamierzali wysadzić. Nie było czasu na dokładniejsze jej zbadanie, ponieważ do Marines doszła informacja o tym, że Eldarowie zaatakowali miasto nieopodal góry. Na miejscu na Krwawych Kruków czekał bóg wojny Eldarów, Avatar Khaine'a. Marines udało się go zniszczyć. Po przebiciu się do bazy Eldarów, Kruki zabiły prawie wszystkich obcych, poza prorokinią Biel-Tanu, Mashą. Powiedziała Marines że próbowała wydobyć klucz do kamienia więżącego potężnego demona, by nie wpadł on w ręce sług Chaosu. Powiedziała, że mogą ją zabić, ale mają zabrać i ukryć jak najlepiej klucz. W tym momencie na miejsce teleportował się Czarnoksiężnik i Lord Chaosu, zabrali klucz i zniknęli. Masha zaproponowała połączenie sił w walce z Chaosem. Nie czekając na zgodę (bądź odmowę)... Także uciekła, teleportując się. Marines udali się do najbliższego miasta okupowanego przez Chaos. Po ciężkiej bitwie jaką stoczyli, musieli jeszcze dostać się do zamkniętej za bardzo mocnymi wrotami katedry, w której ukryty był kamień. Po zniszeniu wrót Marines zostali zaatakowani przez zdradzieckich Gwardzistów, co dało Chaosowi czas na zabranie kamienia. Inkwizytor Toth w tym momencie opowiedział całą prawdę o artefakcie i o Tartarusie. Otóż, kilka tysięcy lat temu pokonano na tej planecie potężnego demona, i zamknięto go w Maledictum (tak nazywał się ten kamień), dlatego trzeba jak najprędzej go odnaleźć i odebrać. Niestety, Czarnoksiężnikowi udało się namówić do zdrady Isadora, omamił go potęgą jaką mógłby mu zapewnić Maledictum. Krwawe Kruki udały się do miejsca, gdzie odprawiany był rytuał uwolnienia demona. Spóźnili się. Zatrzymał ich Lord Chaosu Bale, który został zdradzony przez Sindriego (Czarnoksiężnika) i wycofał się z Maledictumem. Gabriel miał nadzieję że grupa dowodzona przez Aikosa go zatrzyma, jednak on uciekł razem z Czarnoksiężnikiem. Rozpoczął się pościg. Sindri i Isador uciekli do potężnej twierdzy, bronionej przez zastępy sług Mrocznych Bogów. Angelos, pełen gniewu z powodu zdrady swojego przyjaciela, zarządził że każdy budynek, każdy żołnierz należący do Chaosu ma zostać zniszczony. Bitwa trwała długo lecz w końcu udało się wyrżnąć w pień wszystkich zdrajców, pozostał tylko Aikos, którego Gabriel pokonał w solowym starciu. Sindri uciekł z Maledictumem, gdy Kruki były zajęte walką, on przy pomocy kamienia przemienił się w Księcia Demonów. Zjednoczonym siłom Kosmicznych Marines i Eldarów ostatecznie jednak udało się pokonać potężnego przeciwnika. Pozostał tylko dylemat co zrobić z Maledictumem. Inkwizytor Toth nakazał Gabrielowi go zniszczyć, natomiast Masha usiłowała go przed tym powstrzymać. Ostatecznie Angelos zniszczył kamień uderzając w niego, otrzymanym przed bitwą z Sindrim, młotem. Eldarska prorokini uciekła, mówiąc ,,Zgubiłeś nas wszystkich", natomiast Toth ponaglił Gabriela, by ten ruszał do statku który zabierze ich z Tartarusa. Nagle, w głowie Angelos usłyszał głos uwolnionego przed chwilą demona, który powiedział mu, że niedługo powróci, paląc całą galaktykę. Modyfikacje Tak jak do innych gier do Dawn of War i głównie do jego dodatków Dark Crusade oraz Soulstorm powstało wiele modyfikacji ulepszających rozgrywkę, dodających jednostki a nawet całe rasy albo w ogóle totalne konwersję. Do najpopularniejszych modów do Dark Crusade i Soulstorm należą: - Ultimate Apocalypse - totalna konwersja, rozszerzenie Tyranid Mod - Tyranid Mod - dodaje rasę Tyranidów - Steel Mod - dodaje rasę Stalowy Legion - Codex Mod - dodaje bardzo dużo ras np. Szarzy Rycerze to teraz nie jednostka, lecz rasa Kategoria:Gry